


Stab Cast Fright

by BrokenCanary



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Endgame, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, League of Assassins Sara Lance, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podcast, Porn with Feelings, Sara Lance Needs a Hug, Soft Ava Sharpe, Soft Sara Lance, Soulmates, The Waverider (DC's Legends of Tomorrow)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:54:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26123815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenCanary/pseuds/BrokenCanary
Summary: Ava was sitting in the Captain's office on the Waverider, she'd asked Gideon to dim the lights as she walked around the desk before finally settling into a chair. Leaning forward she adjusted a small mic stand and hit record. "Good evening fearless listener's and welcome to Stab Cast!".ORAva is recording her podcast and Sara interupts. A bit of fluff before the smut.
Relationships: Sara Lance & Ava Sharpe, Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Comments: 10
Kudos: 75





	Stab Cast Fright

Ava was sitting in the Captain's office on the Waverider, she'd asked Gideon to dim the lights as she walked around the desk before finally settling into a chair. Leaning forward she adjusted a small mic stand and hit record. "Good evening fearless listener's and welcome to Stab Cast!". Ava pushed a small slider up on a control panel resting next to her mic stand. A short ten second burst of suspenseful music played before she spoke again. "Tonight we delve into the unsolved murders of multiple male victims. None of these men knew eachother, they had no business or family connections, some were even separated by continents, but they did have one thing in common....."  
Ava stopped abruptly and all but jumped out of her chair when she felt soft warm lips on her neck.

"Damn it Sara!" Ava was panting with panic as her hands gripped the arm of the chair, her knuckles going white with the pressure.

"Sorry....old Assassin habit" Sara said sheepishly. She moved around to the side of the desk and leaned up against it, tilting her head to look at Ava just over her shoulder. Ava thought the angle looked awkward, but at least Sara was giving her some space to calm herself down.

"You can't just creep up on someone, especially in a low lit room, I could have....I dunno....killed you" Ava was exasperated and a little embarrassed. She encouraged everyone to listen to Stab Cast, _her podcast based on serial killers_ , but she'd always recorded it privately.

"Killed me? Come on babe. Wait are you embarrassed?....Aves you're adorable, and hella sexy with your little mic and serious voice" Sara moved back around the desk and into Ava's space moving her hand up to tuck a loose strand of hair behind Ava's ear.

Ava softened slighty under Sara's touch, but her cheeks were still flushed from the fright. Sara kept her hand just behind Ava's ear waiting for the flustered woman to speak.

"Everyone is always in eachother's business on the Waverider. I'm used to my apartment, my own space" At her words Ava felt Sara pull her hand away.

"I get it. You want space. Say no more" Sara sounded a little hurt as she slid off the desk and headed for the door. Before she could cross the threshold Ava was up and out of her chair, she grabbed Sara's hand and pulled it up to her lips and kissed her knuckles "That's not what I meant. I don't want space from you, _never from you_ ". The last part of her sentence came out as barely a whisper, but Sara heard it.

Sara looked down at her hand, the hand that Ava was still holding. She felt love, but also dread. This wasn't the first time Ava had asked for space or more specifically had asked her to leave. It was under completely different circumstances, a disagreement where Ava didn't feel supported by Sara which culminated in Ava being kidnapped by Neron.

"I can't do this again" Sara whispered, it was barely audible but as Sara moved her gaze up she saw the tears pooling at the corners of Ava's eyes, she'd heard her. Ava's grip on her hand loosened and Sara pulled away averting her gaze down to her shoes. Sara turned with her head down and made her way back to the door. Her thoughts already spiralling to how this could have gone so wrong, so quickly.

Ava looked at Sara walking away, the scene all too familiar. She shook her head and bounded forward looping herself around Sara and blocking the door. "And I can't do this again! I won't watch you leave! Please Sara I....I...don't...I was...I was just talking about everyone else living on top of eachother. It's all still new to me, I'm still trying to figure out where I fit in, but I know I fit in with you. Can....I...can I just kiss you?" Ava was rambling pouring her heart and soul out in hope that it was enough to make this, whatever this was stop.

Sara stood rooted to the spot her eyes still focused on what would have been the door had Ava not blocked her path. Her voice was soft and choked as she replied "yes". She looked up hesitantly into Ava's eyes trying to plead for the taller woman to read her mind, to be forgiven for the miscommunication and hurt feelings.

Ava could have sworn she heard Sara say _yes_ , but yes to what though? She didn't ponder over the simple word for too long as now Sara was looking directly at her with eyes threatening to wash with tears.

Ava was one of a few very select people who had seen Sara broken and vunerable. The deadly Assassin turned Vigilante, turned Hero had such a facade of strength and courage it was easy to forget she was still a young woman who had experienced whole lifetimes worth of pain. Right now Ava wanted nothing more than to take that pain away.

Ava moved both of her hands forward to cup Sara's face in her palms. Sara's eyes closed at the touch and a few stray tears escaped which Ava instinctively wiped away with her thumbs. 

Sara had never been able to fathom why she found being vunerable with Ava to be so intimate and comforting, with anyone else she would have bolted by now or gotten lost at the bottom of a whiskey bottle. With Ava she could willing lose herself and let go, knowing that she would always be tethered by the bond they shared. 

Sara opened her eyes to find Ava staring down at her with a confused look, but adoring all the same.   
Sara brought her arms up and Ava instantly pulled her hands down from the shorter woman's face, assuming Sara was trying to push her away, but Sara's hands moved to settle on Ava's shoulders. 

Sara's move had closed the distance between them. Ava allowed her own hands to tentatively rest on Sara's hips. On tip toes Sara tilted her head up to quickly kiss Ava before pressing their foreheads together. They stayed resting against eachother. Ava didn't want to push the exchange further, no matter how quickly she wanted to resolve the tension from the argument. 

Sara could hear each breathe Ava took, she could smell her perfume, feel the way her hair brushed against the back of her hands that were still positioned on top of Ava's shoulders. Sara could appreciate every little thing about Ava in a million different ways and it would still not do any justice to just how beautiful, how perfect Sara found her. 

"I love you" Sara broke the silence first. "God I love you" the second declaration came out accompanied by ragged breathe, as Sara lept up and wrapped her legs around Ava's waist. 

It was unexpected and Ava stumbled slightly in her haste to catch Sara. Ava moved her hands under Sara's upper thighs and spun them round, staggering them backwards until Sara was level with the edge of the desk. 

Ava gently lowered Sara onto the desk, fortunately Sara had the foresight to drop one of her arms from Ava's shoulders and push the paperwork off and onto the floor before Ava could finish putting her down.   
Sara didn't release the hold her legs had on Ava's waist, instead she locked her ankles to pull Ava closer into a kiss. 

Ava couldn't fight it. On one hand she wanted to be her nurturing self and to talk through whatever this underlying issue was between them, but Sara was so unguarded right now, so willing to give herself over and be vunerable. Maybe the lengthy discussion wasn't needed afterall. 

Ava leaned into Sara returning the kiss. She bit playfully at Sara's lower lip pulling it back just a fraction. Sara's hands caught up into Ava's hair tugging just enough to pull Ava back closer so she could kiss her hungrily. 

Ava was breathless, she might have been the one still standing but she honestly couldn't tell who was actually in control.   
She traced a line down Sara's neck with her lips stopping to suck on her pulse point, at Ava's motion Sara's legs tightened around her hips causing the taller woman to topple forward. Ava planted both of her hands onto the desk either side of Sara to steady herself. Her lips were still connected to Sara's collarbone and the tumble forward had made her involuntarily suck down harder. It was going to leave a bruise but both women were past caring. 

Ava pushed herself off the desk and back upright, Sara eagerly followed trying to chase Ava's lips. A hand to Sara's chest pushed her back and just as Sara began to think that maybe Ava was backing out, second guessing the tryst they found themselves in, she felt Ava's other hand on the small of her back gently lowering her flat onto the desk. 

Ava pulled back admiring the site of the shorter woman splayed out flat in front of her. Sara's chest was rising and falling rapidly, with skin flushed pink, kiss swollen lips, and her eyes blown out and dark.   
Sara bit her lip as she watched Ava begin to toy with her belt buckle. Slender fingers made short work of the belt and immediately began the new task of undoing Sara's button and zipper. 

Sara's thighs relaxed their hold around Ava's waist so she could kick her boots off, letting her legs flop over the edge of the desk as the taller woman's fingertips started reaching under her waistband. Once Ava was satisfied that she had enough leverage she coaxed Sara's hips up to remove her jeans and underwear in one fluid motion, turning both garments inside out as she tugged them off carelessly disguarding them on the floor behind her. 

Sara pushed up on her elbows to observe Ava with hooded eyes "Come here you" she husked out.  
Ava complied, drawn to the shorter woman like a magnet. She leaned down resting her weight on both forearms either side of Sara's head, until she was hovering face to face with Sara. Two hands cupped Ava's cheeks pulling her down until their lips were flush, kissing fearlessly.

It wasn't a battle for dominance as both women were now equally intoxicated by the other.   
Ava was breathless, the warmth that was being admitted from Sara's body was too inviting. Ava kept pulling away from Sara's lips to kiss her neck, then back along her jawbone. Sara was practically convulsing underneath her, fingertips pressing to Ava's scalp urging her back up to kiss her. 

Ava raised up stepping back slightly. Sara looked exasperated, "Aves, I need..." she was about to protest but Ava suddenly dropped from view. Sara sat up on her elbows and caught a glimpse of Ava on her knees in front of the desk. A hand roamed up Sara's abs settling her down to lie flat again. 

From her viewpoint Ava could see the fast rise and fall of Sara's chest. The taut abs under her hand flexed expectantly. Ava tilted her head towards Sara's thigh, licking a thick wet stripe from above the side of her knee and stopping before she reached where Sara needed her most. Ava mirrored her movements paying equal attention to Sara's other thigh. 

Sara flung one of her forearms over her eyes, whilst her free hand gripped the edge of the desk. She was panting now, already built up and torn between wanting to stay in the moment or beg Ava to stop teasing her. 

Ava had begun alternating between kissing and licking at Sara's waistline, wondering how long it would take Sara to break. She heard a gap in Sara's heavy breathing as a barely audible "Please Aves, baby please" sounded from just above her.

There was no way Ava would reject that request.

Ava snaked her arms around Sara's lower back and scooted Sara slighty further off the desk edge. Sara gasped "jeez Aves a little warning next ti...." Sara didn't get the opportunity to finish scolding Ava as she felt a broad swipe of a tongue stoke over her clit. 

Ava had all but buried her head into Sara's centre. She smelt incredible a mix of fruity shower gel and arousal. Ava would have taken more time to appreciate it, but Sara's hands were now firmly planted on Ava's head urging her to finish what she'd started. 

Ava wasted no time in diving straight back in, quite literally.   
She circled Sara's clit, just the once before settling in to rhythmically flicking up and down with the tip of her tongue. 

Sara had been convinced that Ava would have dragged out teasing her but here she was seconds away from oblivion. It was almost too good, she felt way too sensitive and she hadn't even reached her peak. 

As if Ava could read her mind, she quickly pulled away from Sara's centre to hush out "come for me baby" and then instantly darting her tongue out to continue. 

Sara closed her eyes tight as a wave of pleasure shook through her. She bolted upright, her momentum toppling Ava over and onto the floor as Sara landed straddling Ava's shoulders. 

Sara was still coming down from her euphoria and panting, when an awkward silence fell over the Captain's office. She felt embarrassed as she looked down to see a bemused Ava staring back at her from inbetween her thighs. "Hi" Ava smirked. 

Sara rolled off Ava willing for the ground to open up and swallow her. Ava reached an arm over Sara's waist to pull her back "hey come back here".  
Sara slowly turned over to face Ava "uhhh I wanna die....again".  
Both women broke into a fit of giggles. Sara leant in to kiss Ava quickly "Ok Sharpe your turn. Desk. Now." Sara demanded.

"Oh no. I'm way too tall my feet will be flat on the floor. No to the desk babe, besides it's late. Bed?" Ava's protest seemed more like an invitation and Sara was willing to adapt. She quickly found her jeans and began gracelessly tugging them back on. 

Sara turned around to find Ava busy picking up paperwork, the paperwork that she herself was responsible for pushing onto the floor. Sara quirked an eyebrow "You wanna tidy up now? Aves come on".

"It would go quicker if you helped" Ava retorted. 

"Fine" Sara huffed. She crouched down and began gathering the papers into a pile, she paused briefly as she recognised a name on one of the sheets. "Uh babe? What serial killer were you working on?".

Ava looked confused. Sara had always been supportive, but never showed an interest in the details.   
"A bunch of unsolved murders, all men killed in the same way".

Sara smirked at Ava with a knowing look. "You're gonna want to scrap this Stab Cast. These names, these men. It was me. League business". 

Ava rolled her eyes "Typical".

**Author's Note:**

> I love writing for these two! Despite many of my smut works about them, I genuinely think they are perfect and beautiful together ❤


End file.
